Ethereal
by WookieCookie
Summary: Kaname was sent to hunt and kill the forest dwellers, creatures of the sacred nature. However, rescued and pitied by one of the forest dwellers when he was deeply wounded was not part of the plan. AU Un-betaed


**X_X**

"They are known as the forest dweller. Live and hide in the surface of nature, cannot be seen, cannot be touched. Forest is their fundamental source of strength. Nevertheless, we know _they're_ here, somewhere, watching us." Kuran Rido, the leader and the guide of their mission, explained every detail he had kept inside his head for years. Ones that saved his life countless times from the confrontation he had between the forest dwellers for so many years in the past.

He had known this work would lead to nowhere but demise. Yet his brother, his king, Kuran Haruka had instructed him, commanded him with a proud voice of a monarch to guide his son in his quest, to rid of the creatures that started to pass the border amid the forest dwellers and humans. It was to protect and to keep the citizens of Basileia from being harm by the forest creatures, or so his brother had said.

A few years ago, a treaty had been made by Lady Lavieaf, mistress of wood, to return calm and peace to their land. Knowing they wouldn't win the war against the immortal creatures, The Ancestor, the first human who truly dared to master the black arts of enchantment agreed to the contract. The rule was simple, humans would never enter the sacred forest, and forest dwellers would never enter human's land.

But today, it seemed someone had broken the treaty, but it was not the first time. That was why his nephew, Kuran Kaname's task to seek out the culprit behind it with few of his loyal knights, much to Rido's dismay. As much as he and his nephew didn't get along very well, Rido wouldn't want anything dreadful to happen to his only nephew; the boy after all, would be a future king. A better king than his father.

"Rido." Kaname closed his eyes, inhaled deeply before he acknowledged his uncle again. The silver chainmail of his clattering against his cousin's steel sword as he bummed onto the shorter boy. "Have you talked about this matter to my father?" Kaname settled himself next to Shiki, watching him poking the long wooden stick into the flickering fire pit. They were resting in a hidden field filled with long grass, the day hued by night.

Rido pondered for a moment. "I did. As much I'd like to think differently, your father stated we cannot take it lightly only because we do not know the capacity of our enemies. Kill if we must-"

"No." The young prince shook his head vigorously. His eyes on the night and starless sky as his armored-hand tightened on the pelt band around his waist. "No?" Rido quirked a brow. His ears perked at the sound of the knights in the background, deposited themselves on the earth floor.

"I'm tired, Rido. Kill kill kill…" he covered his face with his hands, a sigh from Kaname made his uncle assume he was in a war with his own decision as a prince. "We killed_ them_, we hunted _them_, and we lead _them_ to extinction, Rido. _They're_ just like us; _they_ too, want to live. What _they_ did, when we burned _them_ alive, I've realized _they_ were merely trespassing to our land with the purpose of looking for a place to live. We destroyed _their_ home, Rido. We destroyed forest, wood, nature for our own selfish desire to survive." Forest dwellers had never even attacked a human, never even moved forward as to bring mischief to anyone.

Forest dwellers were contented creatures; they were gentle and would prefer to find a solution to stop a war, a fight rather than to find a way to win a bloodshed battle. However, his father thought differently. To him, something different than him was something he should fear, and what one human ought to do to raze their fear? Simple, to his father, he killed his fear. This time, his fear was a living creature.

Rido burst into a grin, he was right – Kaname would make a fine king in the future. He had compassion and mercy, what his father never had.

"Do you think they hate us?" Shiki broke the silence, still poking the fire. He rolled his eyes at Takuma, who was smiling ever so gently at him. The blonde was sitting next to Kain, who was leaning on the colossal tree behind them. Aido busied himself by feeding the horses with a help from Kaito. Those two get along rather well despite their rivalry in combat training.

"They might as well feel that. It won't be fair if they don't feel abhorrence toward us after what we've done." His father answered him; Rido missed the smile Kaname shot at him and his son. It was something Kaname wouldn't have from his father. His mother, she had passed away when he was seven. Uncured disease as Kaien said, the head physician in the castle.

Kain noticed the mushy moment between the Kurans, stood from his seat and stretched his arms. He turned to observe his cousin, then his gaze return to his prince, "Kaname." He called out to him. Kaname may be the prince, but they skipped formalities when they were out of their kingdom. It was what the crowned prince wanted. "You know, we might as well-" a long and sharp arrow penetrated through the tree next to his head, made Kain halt. After that, everything drowned by the shrieks of anonymous creatures from the forest.

Kaname remember there were screams as Rido instructed them to prepare themselves for something – he remembered hearing heavy footsteps that didn't belong to them paddled through the earthy floor – he vaguely remembered the sound of metal clattering against an unbreakable shell and he couldn't tell whether he felt it, a pierce of sharp talon pierced his skin, creating an agony scream from his throat. He couldn't remember much really, but he remembered pulling his precious cousin out of the way and took the wound in Shiki's place.

It was after the fright he comprehended that he was wounded, losing blood with an immense gash on his body, and a long, deep slit along the skin on his back. Seconds later, the realm of unconsciousness consumed him, he didn't put a fight to stay awake for he knew he wouldn't be able to.

"_Tar pyrm…o eisi mari…"_

_A soft voice spoke, but there was nothing but white and cold fingers._

_**-o-**_

"_Eil orodaes! Ci air byr shaelysti caesi!"_

"_Bai…ci air casaer eil ces."_

"_Pyl's shi ie thyr, tia myl."_

"_Ai't byr os myl, aelaes."_

"_Caesai…"_

Kaname was cognizant the whole time as he listened to the language, but managed to keep his eyes shut and steadied his breath to feign his sleep so he wouldn't get caught eavesdropping at the conversation that seemed private. The pains were still there, lingered and crawled all over his injured frame. Yet he could tell from the way he slouched down, he was on a bed made out of leaves and the bandages around him felt as if it were made from vines.

That language, it was familiar. He had heard of it before. Maybe it was one of his studies with Yuki, a tutor who taught him about several important languages he should know. Yuki had informed him about the forest dweller's language before; Kaname just never took his time to listen to the girl. Now he regretted it, thinking that if he could speak their tongue, he may –

"The human has awakened."

_Oh…wait._ His eyes fluttered open, weakly but slowly he got used to the darkness surrounded him. He was probably in a small hut with only a candle as the source of light. _That voice_, it was the same voice he heard before he passed out.

"Calm, you are safe here." A cold hand touched his exposed chest. Kaname hissed at the contact, but too weak to turn his head to face the owner of the voice.

"_Ci'm os vaerylordoloria byrn."_A rustle, footsteps and it was quiet. Kaname wanted to say something, anything, figuring that the one who had brought him here could also speak their language.

"I-"

"Please forgive the elder's discourtesy. He acts with such revulsion only for the sake of our people. You, son of the king of Basileia, should know better than anyone else why we _need_ to act hostile to humans." He hissed again, but not because of the hands, removing his bandages to check up on his wounds, but because of the venom in every spoken word by the stranger.

"Then why did you save me?"

"Why _not_?" the soft, sweet voice murmured in his ear. It made the prince shivered. At such close proximity, he could smell the nature, flower and earth, the scent of life all over his _savior_, or his captor. "You don't have to worry, human. Only I and the elder know you are here. Once you are fully healed, you may leave and I beg of you…" Kaname detected a pain in the way _he_ whispered the next words, "Do not harm my people."

"The reason why you shouldn't save me." regardless of the throbbing sore matted on him, Kaname chortled. He wouldn't have the heart to do it anyway, to bring destruction upon innocent creatures.

"If I do not save you from the attack, then I am the same as you. Vile, vicious, and cruel creature. I do not wish to be one."

_The attack!_ Kaname's eyes widened, he abruptly forced his body to sit up only to tumble back, pains searing through his chest. A pair of hands caught him before his fall, and it was then, Kaname finally saw, the one who had rescued him.

The boy was beautiful, long cheekbones, supple and ruby lips, a contrast to his pale skin and silver, long hair reached his shoulder. He tucked the long fringe at the back of his ears, making him look younger than he was. His eyes were of clear violet, like a purple gem. So clear until Kaname could see himself in the orbs. He could have mistaken him as a girl if not because of his deep voice. Kaname noticed the boy had sharp ears at the edge of the curves, meaning he was a forest dweller.

"…your name?" he didn't know where that came from. The attack was slightly forgotten.

He thought he wouldn't answer him, seconds passed and the boy looked up, smiling a faint smile. And Kaname found himself enthralled by this creature's innocent and pure beauty. "Caesai Aeraesaer." He was silent for a while, "But you can call me Zero."

"Zero?"

"Ahh…it is something personal, Kuran Kaname."

"How-…thank you." How Zero knew his name wasn't important at the moment, he too, was well-known because of his father's contemptible ruling.

"For telling you my name?"

"For saving my life."

Silence filled the small shed. "The attack…" Rising his chin, Kaname stared at Zero, waiting for anything he wanted to say. "What of it?"

"You and your fellow knights were attacked by aspaira, more than one actually." He added, "Aspaira is a wolf-like creature that lurks in the dark, hunts at nightfall, its body is hard as dragon's skin, violent and swift. Hard to kill, although easy to be deceived. I was searching for certain roots when I saw you, bloodied, battered, and separated."

Zero left the part where he hid in the bushes as he observed the humans fought for their lives. He even decided to let them face their fate, but he had a change of heart at the sight of the prince, crumpled on the grass not far from his hiding spot. He wasn't about to leave him if he could spare a help.

"I'm a very lucky soul then." Kaname bit his lower lip to muffle a snigger and after it subsided, his face contorted into a stern look. "Though, I've never heard of such creature."

"Of course, humans only want to hear what they want to hear, know what they wish to know and claim things that aren't theirs. Never bother to listen, to understand."

Kaname's brow twitched at that, but Zero spoke true words. He wondered how the others were doing right now, if god was by their side, Kaname prayed all of them were saved and unharmed. Especially his cousin, he couldn't live with the fact Shiki was hurt because of his negligence even when he didn't see his fault in it.

"Lay down. I'll…I'll heal your wounds using the natural way."

"Natural way?" What natural way?

Zero shook his head, "Just lay down." Kaname obeyed, slowly descended on the leaves-bed and eased himself. He could trust Zero; he did save his life anyhow.

"_Tar, shor byr ces o."_

"What?"

"Shh…" Zero put his palms on Kaname's chest, gently trailed it along the torn skin and the red gashes. A warm feeling emitted from where Zero had touched, like a damped towel scrub against him. He remembered hearing his deceased mother told him forest dwellers were gifted with healing ability. To heal wounds and if they were powerful enough, they could bring dead plants to life. - Animals to life, but no more than that.

"I don't know how to show my gratitude, Zero."

"You don't have to."

"I cannot, a prince needs to show his gratitude and appreciation no matter what."

"Yo-" Zero was mesmerized at a pair of strange lips crashed on his, Kaname's hand behind his neck so the human could deepen the kiss. When the prince drew back, he took Zero's hand in his stoic one, pecking at the back of the knuckle before he slid the ring his mother gave to him years ago around Zero's middle finger, something that a prince like him did only to his intended.

"A gift fits for a loyal blood." Kaname smirked at Zero's red face, it looked good on him. The blush made Zero looked cuter.

When Zero fully healed him, showed him the way out of the forest without alarming the other forest dwellers, promised him he'd keep the ring as Zero led him to where his knights would be – Kaname swore he'd be the first to change the rule of the treaty so all of them could live together without fear.

Rido, along with the others had the widest smile on their faces as they saw Kaname appeared from the sacred forest, alone and unharmed. Aido was the first to jump on Kaname and hug him before Takuma joined in. Rido and Kain tapped the prince's back, welcoming him back. They had been looking for him for hours, near a day.

The story that happened between Kaname and Zero left untold. It was secret between only the two of them. It was one of Kaname's dreams too, to find Zero again and perhaps, perhaps…there would be something wonderful to happen between them. Kaname could only hope for now as he headed to Basileia, he could always tell his father his mission was a failure.

But he had found something that he would make as his someday.

_**-o-**_

The days had been hectic for the young prince. His father wasn't making it easier for him, telling him he'd disappointed him when the king put so much trust in his son. Kaname kept quiet during the entire speech his father deliberately spat at him. His mind wasn't in there too, no matter how many times he tried to seal it away, the image of Zero would always cloud his head.

Funny, it was as if Zero had bewitched him without lifting a finger.

To alleviate his fuzzy mind, Kaname took the liberty to stroll in the town of Basileia. Somehow, it was the only comfort he could get, out of the heavy fort of the castle. Fixing his boots, Kaname sauntered along the busy lane, watching as the kids chased each other, tagging their friends and continued to run. His smile widened when aged ladies offered fresh fruits to him, which he took without hesitation, to be polite as people put it.

"They seem to be very fond of you."

Kaname choked on his breath, he didn't have to turn around to know to whom that voice belonged to.

"Z-Zero?" he squinted his eyes, his grasp leapt forward to touch the small face hidden behind the brown cloak. He could see the silver strands at the crook of the cloak, proving his guess was correct. _This_ was really Zero.

"The very same one, _your highness_." He stood behind the taller man.

"What are you _doing_?" Kaname was whispering now, his eyes were wary to his surroundings and to the passing citizens. He wouldn't want anyone to know Zero was different from them, Zero was every bit of a creature humans had learned to keep away from. The forest dweller was brave, or foolish, to be in the middle of a human population.

His cloak was the only thing that kept his identity a secret.

"Me? I work here. You see that?" he pointed to a small blacksmith's house, "I've been working there for two weeks now." Noticing Kaname's shock face, Zero sighed and removed the hood only to be stopped by him. The prince's solid hold on the mystical creature's wrist.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" he asked again, now with a different tone. He glared at Zero, looking at him as if Zero had lost his mind.

"No." Zero shook his head, pulled the hood down and revealed _normal_ human ears. Not the sharp ears of forest dwellers. "I do have tricks you know."

Kaname's brow furrowed together. "How come I've never seen you before?"

"Because you never bother to see."

"Why?"

"What why?"

"Why here? Why among…us?"

"Why _not_?" Zero shook his head again. Human, such a simple minded creature. Why stayed at one place when you could venture more? Didn't matter the danger; take risk if you wanted to explore more. "Perhaps fate itself has plan for us. For you and me,_ your highness_." Kaname never really liked the way Zero slurred the words, as if he was mocking him.

"I must take my leave." Zero placed the hood back, "I'll see you around then." He took a few steps back, merged within the crowd and disappeared among the sea of people. Kaname wouldn't stop Zero, for he knew they would meet again.

_Eventually._

**X_X**

**Written by Wookie**

_**- Wookie created everything in this story. None of it has connection to the real folklore and/or tale.**_


End file.
